


Bangalore Drabbles

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Found Family, Friendship, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: For Bangalore Week 2020.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Family

Anita could still hear their singing when she closed her eyes and thought hard enough about it. She could still hear the terrible jokes and feel the smile on her face as she licked the frosting of Nana's red velvet cake off her lips. The Williams' family parties always ended the same way; with someone so hungover they were begging for death, a series of embarrassing photos, and someone being deployed. Perhaps it might be strange to some, but it was a tradition her family cherished. Though, sometimes she found herself dreading the parties. Not because they weren't a great time, but because someone would always be missing from the next one. She imagined she had missed several parties now, with the amount of time she'd been stuck in the Outlands. She'd missed the chance to say goodbye to cousins and family friends. Was there even a reason for them to have parties anymore? Her head felt heavy whenever she thought about the war. She preferred to focus on her family. 

Anita rolled over in bed, when there was a quiet knock on her bedroom door.   
"Ya alright?" Ramya asked, opening the door slightly and poking her head inside. "Some of us are gonna hang out for a bit. You in?"   
Before she could answer, a hand appeared over Ramya's head and shoved the door in fully.  
"Of course she wants to join us!" Elliott practically sang. " _I'm_ making the drinks!"   
Anita could hear the springs of Octavio's legs hopping up and down, as he tried to see over the trickster's shoulder.   
"And I'm picking the movie!"  
"Dude, no. Come on," Elliott turned on him. "You always pick the worst ones!" 

Anita shook her head, despite the fond smile on her face, as the small group moved away from her door, bickering about who was getting to choose their entertainment. She slipped on an Apex branded hoodie and looked herself over in the mirror. The games had given her many opportunities and made her care about people she would never have met in her old life. Her bedroom door closed with a soft click, as she followed her fellow Legends into the common room. She missed her family back home dearly, but as she settled herself on the couch between Ramya and Elliott while Octavio set the movie up, she felt safe and secure; like she belonged to something. Someday, she would be able to make the journey back home to her family, but for now her second family would keep her going. 


	2. Healing

“You have to look after yourself, Nita. You can’t keep pushing and pushing without giving yourself time to heal.” 

That’s what Jackson always used to tell her. She always pushed herself too hard during training; injuries and aching muscles be damned. He used to say she’d burn herself out before the war was over. But what was the point of enlisting at all, if you weren’t going to give your role everything you had? People were depending on them. Anita was always strong willed. ‘Stubborn as a mule,’ is what Nana would call her. Once she had a goal in mind, she was going to achieve it, no matter how exhausted she was falling into bed that night. Hardship is what she was trained for. 

Her tendency to overwork followed her to the Apex Games. Days that weren’t spent in the arena itself, were spent in the firing range or gym. Hours would pass, until her legs felt like jelly and her skin was sticky with sweat. However, now she had other voices telling her to be easier on herself.   
“Careful on that ankle. Ya don’t wanna cause yourself more pain,” Ajay had warned her once.   
“You need to relax, B. Screw training. Let’s stop by Witt’s for a pint,” was Ramya’s solution to almost everything.   
“Let’s cool off with a few warm downs, my brothers. Gotta take care of ourselves and one another,” is how training with Gibraltar always seemed to end. 

Overtime, she learned to relax more. If she missed one workout because of a sore knee, what difference would it really make? If a day passed by where she didn’t practice at the firing range, would it really be detrimental to her performance next game?   
Anita rubbed some warming balm into her shoulder, rolling it back to try and release some of the tension there. She might have pushed a little too hard at the gym today, but her last game was rough and she needed to blow off some steam. She was considering going again, and pushing through the pain; anything to keep her mind focused on something. That was until her phone buzzed with a text, asking to join the group for a drink at Elliott’s bar. She stood, giving her back a good stretch out until it emitted a satisfying crack. She shook herself out and grabbed her coat from the hook, before making her way out the front door. It was Friday, and she was sure taking the night off to rest up might do her some good. 

So, maybe Jackson was right. She’d never tell him that though. 


End file.
